James Howlett (Earth-62412)
; formerly | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-62412 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Animal-like canine teeth, two sets of three, foot-long retractable bone claws stored in his forearms, mutton chop sideburns, unique hairstyle, hirsute physique, | Citizenship = Canadian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Boat Captain, adventurer | Education = | Origin = Mutant, later Adamantium grafted onto his skeleton by the Weapon X program. | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Joe Keatinge; Ramon Villalobos | First = What If? Age of Ultron #2 | HistoryText = After the death of Tony Stark and the hostile takeover of Stark Industries by Obadiah Stane, Logan became a boat captain in order to stop cargo being transported by Stane International. During a messed up operation in Malta, Logan got into a fight with Stane's men until he received help from the new Ghost Rider. They opened the cargo, surprised to find original Stark Tech inside of it. Logan was then shot in the neck by Stane's men, who procdeeded to make off with the armor. Logan recruited the Hulk, Spider-Man and Ghost Rider to stop Stane from using Iron Man's armor to take over the world as the New Fantastic Four. Making their way to Stane's operation in the Savage Land, they happened to come upon a massive Sentinel plant being produced by a Master Mold. They were suddenly ambushed by Stane's men but they were no match for Logan and the others, Hulk then put his pacifism away to smash a giant hole in Master Mold to gain entrance into the base. They were met by Ezekiel himself and explained what he was using the Stark Armor for, to give Master Mold the energy source needed to make his army. But Logan wondered how Master Mold would obey given that the DNA of the Trask Family was needed. However, Stane did indeed have that, in the form of one of Bolivar Trask's relatives, Ms. Trask. As she started to power up the machinery, Hulk did a fastball special to Spider-Man in hopes that he could disconnect the armor from Master Mold's central core. Spider-Man indeed achieved his goal but knew the end result, that the armor would overload and destroy itself, for which he sacrificed himself as the others looked on in despair. Logan and his teammates were last seen at the Parker residence's to tell Peter's wife Betty about his death. Logan and Ghost Rider's planet was next invaded by Ultron-1320 from a parallel world which caused a temporal paradox involving four other Earths. Logan was pulled through the portal to Earth-45162 along with other heroes from the different realities. Together they battled Ultron with the help of the Wasp and Goliath of this reality but couldn't overtake Ultron and his Sentinels. They then came across Ultron-1321, who was the Hank Pym from the world that Ultron was spawned from. Pym devised a plan to keep Ultron stuck in the current reality and send Logan and the others to his home reality of Earth-14622 so he could make up for his mistakes. They managed the trip through with Thor using her hammer to close the rift. Now on a barren planet with no life, the heroes still carried on to become the Avengers Infinity. | Powers = Seemingly those of the James Howlett of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the James Howlett of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Howlett Family Category:Logan Family Category:Hudson Family